YuGiOh! NT
by Rideouter
Summary: Hima is a duelist in the year 3044. He is one of the worst dueslist around. His family abandoned him, leaving only his deck and the clothes on his back. He moved to Vitense City to try and enter this years duel tournement and prove to everybody that he cn
1. Chapter 1: Wanna Duel?

Hima wakes up with a frown on his face. He gets on his black shirt and jacket, and then he forces his baggy jeans and his white shoes on. He gets out a brush and brushes his buzz-cut hair and slides on his all black duel disk. He walks out of his small apartment and heads out of the door. He pauses to look around to see if there is anyone around, there isn't.

He walks his sidewalk while it is being covered by the shadows of the large shiny and new buildings of Vitense City. "Well let's see what I can do today." He says without emotion. A group of yellow wearing teenagers walk out of an ally. "Hey kid, duel me." Says the biggest one of the group. "Or what? Your going to blind me with your shirts? What makes me have to duel you?" Just then the biggest one from the group who is taller than Hima and is dressed in tight all yellow shirt and pants walks up to him and brushes his messy brown hair out of his face and punches him in the face.

Hima staggers to his feet, "Well that wasn't very convincing." The leader of the group then pulls out a gun and points it at Hima. "Fine I will duel you but can you tell me where you got the gun? I mean it really couldn't fit in your tight jeans." He activates his duel disk. The leader snaps his fingers and two people of the group carry a yellow duel disk to the leader and put it on his left arm.

Hima: 4000

Leader: 4000

"Well I will start it off since I am the victim here." Hima says as he draws a card from his deck. "First off I summon The Six Samurai – Yaichi in attack position. (WATER/Warrior/Level 3/ATK 1300/ DEF 800)" An archer clad in brownish orange armor erupts from the ground and readies his bow and arrow, ready to shoot. "Next I activate the Spell Card Double Summon which allows me to Normal Summon again this turn." He looks through his hand, "I summon The Six Samurai Yariza in attack position. (EARTH/Warrior/Level 3/ATK 1000/DEF 500)" A warrior clad in purple armor erupts from the ground and places his lance on his back. "I set three face-downs and end my turn."

"Your cocky on your first turn kid, not good." He draws from his deck, "I summon Elemental Hero Wildheart in attack position. (EARTH/Level 4/ATK 1500/DEF 1600)" A warrior erupts from the ground covered in scars and swings his huge sword around. "And with it I attack your Yariza, Wild Slash!" Wild heart jumps up and comes down on Yariza with his sword, slashing him. Yariza explodes leaving Hima to cover his face from it.

Hima: 3500

Leader: 4000

"I place two face-downs and end my turn." He says as two card holograms emerge in front of him. "It's my turn." Hima says as he draws a card from his deck. "And first off I attack your Wildheart with my Yaichi, go Swift Shot." He says as Yaichi jumps in the air and shoots one of his arrows at Wildheart. Wildheart jumps up and cuts the arrow with his sword and stabs Yaichi causing him to explode.

Hima: 3300

Leader: 4000

"What was the point of that?" The leader asks as he taunts Hima. "Now by removing from play two Six Samurai monsters in my Graveyard I can summon this guy, Enishi, Shien's Chancellor in attack position. (LIGHT/Warrior/Level 6/ATK 2200/DEF 1200)" Hima says as a light-skinned samurai dressed in a white kimono and a green vest erupts from the ground while placing one hand on one of his two swords. "And now I activate his effect, once per turn I can destroy I face-up monster on the field, but if I do I cannot attack. Go Enishi, Defiance Termination." Enishi runs over to Wildheart and unsheathes his sword and cuts his chest. While he is running back to Hima's side of the field Wildheart explodes. "Ngh, damn you!" The leader says as he takes out his gun and points it at Hima. "Woah man, this is just a stupid child's card game. No need to get mad." Hima says with a fake smile on his face. The leader shoots Hima's left leg, right above his knee.

"Why the hell did you do that?!" Hima asked while holding his leg. "Heh, because you destroyed my monster. Whenever you destroy one of my monsters I am going to destroy a piece of you. Got it?" The leader asks with a crooked smile. "Man fuck this I am out of here!" Hima says as he attempts to limp away but then the Leader cocks his gun. "Your not leaving, unless you want the next one in your head" The leader tells him while cocking his gun.

"I have to win without me destroying his monsters? That is like impossible if I want to win." Hima thought to himself as he got back into position. "Oh and I end my turn." Hima said with a frown. "My move," The leader says as he draws a card from his deck. "Now I Summon Elemental Hero Prisma in attack position! (LIGHT/Warrior/Level 4/ATK 1700/DEF 1100)" He exclaims as a crystallized person erupts from the ground and shimmers of different colors. "And now I activate his effect, by showing you one of my fusion monsters I can send one of the fusion-material monsters that is written on the card to the Graveyard and have Prisma name changed to the sent monster." The Leader says as he shows Hima an Elemental Hero Absolute Zero from his extra deck. "And because one of its fusion-material monsters is a WATER monster I choose to send Elemental Hero Ocean to my Graveyard."

The leader looks through his deck and picks up Ocean and places it in his Graveyard. "And now I play the Spell Card Remembrance, it allows me to pay 500 Life Points to go back to my Standby Phase." He says as he sends the spell card to his Graveyard. "That has to be one the cheapest cards around." Hima says as he awaits for the leader to finish his combo. "And now since it is my Standby Phase and Prisma is treated as Ocean I can activate Ocean's effect which allows me to add one Elemental Hero monster from my Graveyard and back to my hand." He says as he looks through his Graveyard.

Hima: 3300

Leader: 3500

"What?! You're cheating, you can't get the effect of the sent monster, you get the name and that's it!" Hima says as the Leader continues looking through his Graveyard. "Alright, I add to my hand my Wildheart. Next I activate the Spell card Polymerization to fuse together Elemental Hero Avian and Wildheart to summon, Elemental Hero Wild Wingman! (EARTH/Warrior/ Level 8/ ATK 1900/ DEF 2300)" The leader exclaims as a fierce gust of wind erupts from all directions and bringing with it a dark-skinned man covered in green bird appendages and wings. "Then I set one face-down and end my turn." The leader says as he calmly sets a card in his Spell/Trap card zone.

"Fine it's my turn," Hima says as he draws a card from his deck. "and I summon The Six Samurai – Irou in attack position. (DARK/Warrior/Level 4/ATK 1700/DEF 1200)" Hima raises his arm and a mist covers the area and then disperse, leaving only a dark-colored armored, blindfolded samurai in its wake. "Heh, I knew that you would summon this turn, I activate my Trap Card, Torrential Tribute!" the leader says as a tidal wave erupts from the flipped-over card which drowns and destroys all monsters on the field. "Not so high and mighty now huh punk?" He asks as Hima lowers his head.

"Your right I'm not, I never was. This might be the first victory I will ever taste." He says as he raises his head. "What do you mean victory?" asks the confused leader. "First I activate the Trap Card, Return from the Different Dimension which allows me to pay half of my Life Points to Special Summon as many removed from play monsters onto my side of the field." Hima continues saying as a hole appearing out of nowhere in front of his face forms and causes all other noises to stop. Cars passing by made no sound, the gang members annoying voices made no sound. And out of the hole jumps out Yaichi and Yariza ready to get some much deserved revenge. The hole dissipates and the sounds return. [Yaichi, (WATER/Warrior/Level 3/ATK 1300/ DEF 800). Yariza, (EARTH/Warrior/Level 3/ATK 1000/DEF 500).

Hima: 1650

Leader: 3500

"Next I activate my second Trap Card, Retun of the Six Samurai which allows me to Special Summon one Six Samurai monster from my Graveyard, and I choose Irou. (DARK/Warrior/Level 4/ATK 1700/DEF 1200)" The ground erupts and Irou jumps out and lands with a big thud and stretches as the ground calms down and returns to normal. "And now since you don't seem to have any monsters on your side of the field, I attack you directly with Yariza, go Lancing Finisher!" screamed Hima as Yariza jumps up and throws his lance and the Leader. "Not now, not ever. I activate the Trap Card, Mirrior Force shich allows me to destroy all attack position monsters on your side of the field. Heh." Says the Leader as a giant clear dome surrounds the leader. "Not yet, I activate my third Trap card, Royal Oppression which nullifies all trap cards on the field besides this one." Hima says a giant castle slams down on the ground behind him causing the dome to break. "Damn you!" curses the Leader as Yariza's lance hits his arm.

Hima: 1650

Leader: 2500

"Now Yaichi follow up, Swift Shot!" Hima replies as Yaichi loads an arrow into his boy and fires it with enough force to hit the Leader's leg. "UUUGH!" screams the leader as he holds his leg.

Hima: 1650

Leader: 1200

"Irou finish this, Blind Edge." Replies Hima as Irou jumps up and draws his sword, comes down and slices the Leader's chest. "You planned this from the start didn't you?" asks the leader as his Life Points slowly fall to zero. "No, can't say I did." Replies Hima as the Leader's Life Points reach zero.

Hima: 1650

Leader: 0

"So can anybody take me to the hospital?" asks Hima s he holds his shot leg. Somebody grabs him from behind and throws him to the ground. The other gang members continually beat Hima, cutting him, punching and kicking him. After they were done they swiftly picked up their downed leader and ran away. Hima slowly gets up and limps out of the alley way holding his injured body, but smiling. Smiling because of the taste of his first victory.

[END of CHAPTER]


	2. Chapter 2: Payback is a Family Affair

Hima continues walking carrying his injured body along trying to reach the nearest hospital. He notices that the cars zipping by look nice and clean in the early morning. No people walk on the sidewalks anymore because of the cars that can practically drive themselves.

"HIMA! WHAT HAPPENED?!" screamed a high pitched voice from behind Hima. He turns around and sees a light-skinned teenage girl, her dark brown hair are in two buns and her dark blue short jacket covers her light blue undershirt. Her white frilled skirt is flowing in the wind covering her black stockings.

"W..ww…well I was walking the sidewa-" stammers Hima as he is tackled by the girl. "Why did you duel?! You know that you are the worst around!" The girl yells while bouncing on top of Hima. "You know that you are still hurting me right?" mumbled the weakened Hima.

"Huh? Oh!" the girl looks down and notices that she was on top of Hima and quickly jumped off. "Here let me help you up." The girl helps him to his feet but Hima can barely stand on his own. "Thanks and all but who are you?" Hima weakly asked. "Oh, my name is Myrori Shouri." The strange girl replied as she took a whistle from out the left pocket of her jacket and blew it with intensity. "NNNGGHHH!!" Hima screamed as the ear piercing sound from the whistle echoed in his ear.

Hima passed out from his injuries and from the sound of the whistle. "Hima? Oh your asleep, ok well I hope you don't mind that I take you to the hospital." said the ditsy girl as she waits for her car.

"Where the hell am I?!" shouted Hima as he wakes up. He notices that his clothes are replaced with a white shirt and shorts. "Who changed my clothes?!" he yelled as he looked around the small white room. He looks down and notices that a tube is connected to his arm, which trails to a bag filled with water, suspended by a metal pole. He then heard a click coming from the windowless, white door. His eyes, transfixed on the door, braced himself for who ever came in.

"Hey, the doctor told me you should be fine." said Shouri as she entered. "How are you feeling?" she asked as she walks over and puts her hand on his forehead. "Uh, I'm fine now. But how do you know me?" asked Hima as he blushes from her contact. "Oh ya, I go to school with your sister." she answered while laughing. "Oh and you are probably going to ask me how I found you right? Well the leader of that gang is my brother, Fuka Shouri, and I am never too far away from him." she said as she notices Hima's scared face.

"So what you are telling me is that you are related to that bastard who tried to kill me?" Hima timidly asked. "Oh yeah, the doctor said that you are free to go when ever you want. You were asleep for like a whole week." Shouri quickly changed the subject. "What hospitol are we at and how did in get here?" he asked as he slowly got out of the elevated bed.

"Wow, you really like to ask questions huh? We are at…..this one hospital but I don't know the name. And to answer your other question when you went to sleep on the sidewalk I ordered my driver to take you to this hospital. I realized that he left me and I ran here as fast as I could. When I got here the doctor told me that you need to go into surgery so I waited until you were done to check up on you, everyday."

"Really? Every day? You must really like me." Hima said as he laughs at his own joke. Shouri hits him on the head and blushes. "You know I could have left you here alone." she scowled as she turns away from him. "Well I appreciate it. But where are my clothes and my duel disk at?" Hima asked while still panning the room. "Oh yeah, I will be right back." she said as she left through the door. Hima lies back in his bed, "I got my first victory, but, there are going to be stronger duelist in the upcoming tournament. I can't get cocky from just one win." He thought to himself. "Here you go." Shouri said while entering the room carrying a white bag and a black duel disk.

"Thanks Shouri. So where are you going to go now?" Hima asked while looking through the bag for his pants. "Are you serious? I am going to look after you until you get better. Besides your sister is balling her eyes out because of what happened. She would kill me if I left you alone." She answered as she lowered her head. "Oh well I can take care of myself, but thanks anyway." Hima said while putting on his jacket and pants. He starts walking towards the door but falls down.

"See, you need me, here." she said as she picks up Hima and puts him in a wheelchair. "I told you I don't need any help." Hima retorted as he struggles to get out of the chair. "Your sister thought you would say that so she told me to do this." She said as she holds him down and takes out several pink colored belts and tied them around Hima and the chair. "Fine." he said while giving up. While she pushed him through the hospital nurses and doctors were giving them wired looks. When they exited the hospital she untied the belts and gave him crutches to walk on.

"Thanks, I can walk ho-" before Hima could finish she pushed him in her yellow car which is parked in the front of the hospital. "I am not leaving you." She said with a huff as she ordered her driver to drive around the block. "Are you going to sleep with me to?" Hima jokingly asked. Shouri punched him in the face two times. "No, but I am going to pick you up in the mor-" she notices that the car has stopped. "Driver why has the car stopped." She asked.

"I'm sorry mam but it appears that some yellow clad hooligans have stopped right in front of the car." the driver retorts as he gets out of the car. "Oh, that's my brother. Hima stay in the car." she told him as she got out of the car. "No." Hima said to himself as he grabs his duel disk. "Driver, get back in the car." Shouri said as she walks in front of him. "Yes madam." the driver answered back. "Fuka, we are trying to go someplace. Take your little friends and have a play date someplace else." She said with a stern face.

"No, I know that you have that kid in there." Fuka retorted back. "So what if I do, what are you going to do?" she asked while looking at his hands. "I just want to be friends with him. Then after that I am going to kill him." He replied while smiling. "I wont let you do that." she replied as she raises her arms in front of the car. "Fine then if it comes to it, I will kill you to if it need be." Fuka said with a crooked smile on his face. He took out his gun and pointed it at her. "Fine, but I am not goi-" she pauses as she notices that Hima walks in front of her. "Hima I said…" "Shut up, I am not going to sit inside while I know that a scum like him is in your presence. What kind of man points a gun at a girl, especially his sister?" Hima asked with a frown on his face. Fuka cocks his gun, "This one!"

"I have a better idea; let's say that me and you have a duel? The last one didn't count anyway." asked Hima. "Fine, if I win, I can beat you for as long as I want." Fuka demands. "And if I win we get to go home, and forget about this ok?" Hima suggests. "Wait I am going to join in too." Shouri said while running back to her car and getting out a white duel disk and putting it on her left arm. "Fine, you two brats can tag duel me, 2-on-1." Fuka shouted as he sets his duel disk on his left arm and activates it. "Fine." Hima retorts as he activates his duel disk.

Hima&Shouri: 8000

Fuka: 8000

"I will start it off since I am going to be the winner." Fuka said as he drew a card from his deck. "I start this off by activating the Spell Card Foolish Burial!" he shouted as he looked through his deck. "I send to the Graveyard my Superancient Deepsea King Coelacanth. Then I Normal Summon my Phantom of Chaos in attack position! (DARK/Level 4/ATK 0/DEF0)" A black mist erupts from the card which then turns to a swirling sphere of black mist. "Now I activate Phantom of Chaos's effect, I can remove from play one effect monster from my Graveyrad in order for this card to gain its effects, ATK, and name. And I choose Superancient Deepsea King Coelacanth. Go Dead Duplicate!"

The sphere transforms its shape to a large fish. "Now, by sending one card from my hand to the Graveyard I can Special Summon as many Level Four monsters from my deck to my side of the field." He looks through his deck. "I summon two Royal Swamp Eels (WATER/Level 4/Fish/Tuner/ATK 1700/DEF 1200…" Two light blue eels adorn with a fancy blue head-dress emerge from the ground. "...one Oyster Meister (WATER/Level 3/ATK 1600/DEF 200)…" He shouts as a man clad in brown oysters erupts from the ground. "…and one Golden Flying Fish! (WATER/Level 4/ATK 1700/DEF 1000)" He continues shouting as a green fish with many fins emerges from the ground and flops about.

"I am not done yet; I tune one of me Royal Swamp Eels with my Golden Flying Fish to Synchro Summon…" He pauses as one of his eels swims up in the sky and breaks away into four green circles. The flying fish swims up into the circles and a flash of light blinds everyone. "…Dark Strike Fighter! (DARK/Level 8/ATK 2800/DEF 1800)" he finishes as a brown colored robot appears out of the light and floats down using its turbines which are on his shoulders. "I now activate Fighter's effect and send one monster on my send of the field to the Graveyard you lose Life Points equal to the sent monster's level. And I choose Oyster Miester. Go Dark Strike Fade!"

Dark Strike Fighter grabs Oyster Miester and crushes it, only leaving a white orb in its hands. He then throws it at Hima and Shouri.

"Stand behind me Shouri." said Hima as he steps in front of her. "AHH!" screamed Hima as he gets hit by the white orb.

"Hima are you all right?" Shouri asked with a concerned look on her face.

"Yeah, these are only holograms right?" Hima jokingly answers.

Hima&Shouri: 7400

Fuka: 8000

"Wrong! Now because Miester was sent the Graveyard by an effect, I can Special Summon one Oyster Token! (WATER//Level 1/Fish/ATK 0/DEF 0)" Fuka shouted as a brown oyster appeared from the ground. "Now Dark Strike, again, Dark Strike Fade!" he screamed as Dark Strike crushed the oyster and used the white orb in its hand to throw it at Hima.

"Nggghh!" mumbled Hima as he took the blow.

Hima&Shouri: 7200

Fuka: 8000

"Heh, what a turn! I end my turn!" Fuka said calmly.

"Alright my turn." Hima said as he drew a card from his deck. "First I activate the Spell Card Six Samurai United. For each Six Samurai that I summon, I put one Bushido Counter on this card. And by sending it to the Graveyard I can draw cards from my deck for as many counters were on." A hollow brown samurai helmet floats in front of Hima. "I summon The Six Samurai – Nisashi in attack position." A samurai clad in green armor emerged from the ground in front of him. "Now because I control a Six Samurai monster I can Special Summon The Grandmaster of the Six Samurai from my hand." An old samurai clad in dark purple armor emerges from the ground and places his sword on the ground in front of him. Two counters are placed on the floating helmet. "I set a face-down and end my turn.

"Finally, Dark Strike Fighter attack his Nisashi, Dark Raid!" Fuka shouted as Dark Strike flies up and falls from the sky on top of Nisashi, kicking up dust in the process. "Heh….what?!" Fuka asked while confused as to why he is still seeing Nisashi on the field.

"I activated my Trap Card, Negate Attack, which stops one attacking monster from finishing its attack." Hima answered as Fuka gets a better view. Dark Strike's fist is being blocked by purple wind, but is then blown back to his side of the field.

"Fine, I end my turn." He said while grunting.

"Yay, it's my turn." Shouri said energetically while drawing a card from her deck. She looks through her hand and shakes her head with disappointment. Then she notices the floating helmet left behind from Hima. "I activate Six Samurai United and draw two cards from my deck. She draws and looks at her new hand. She smiles, "I end my turn."

"What?! You aren't doing anything?!" Hima shouted at her.

"Heh, stupid sister." Fuka said with confidence as he drew a card from his deck.

"Go Dark Strike Fighter attack Nisashi, Dark Raid!" He shouted as Dark Strike charges at Nisashi. Shouri continues smiling.

[END of CHAPTER]


	3. Chapter 3: Ultimate Tag Team!

"Not this time brother! I activate the effect of Guardian Drag – Heated Dragon! If one of my monsters is the target of a monster attack I can send this card from my hand to the Graveyard to destroy the attacking monster." Shouri announced as he sent the said card to her Graveyard.

A red dragon with four legs and four red wings phased through the ground like a ghost and Nisashi jumps on its back. The dragon flies high and gets behind the charging Strike Fighter. With a flip of his wrist Nisashi sliced Strike Fighter in two, causing him to explode.

"It may have gotten destroyed but you also lose Life Points equal to the destroyed monster's Attack Points!" Fuka exclaimed.

Hima&Shouri: 4400

Fuka: 8000

"I set a face-down and end my turn." He finished.

"Let's go!" Hima shouted as he drew a card from his deck. "I summon to the field, The Six Samurai - Yaichi in attack position. (WATER/Warrior/Level 3/ATK 1300/ DEF 800)" An archer clad in brownish orange armor erupts from the ground and readies his bow and arrow, ready to shoot. " Now because I have another Six Samurai face-up on the field with a different name, I activate Yaichi's effect and choose to destroy your face-down Spell/Trap Card. Under Arrow!" Yaichi jumped up and shot one of his arrows. His arrow mystically gets surrounded by water.

"Not if I activate it first! I flip over my Trap Card, Call of the Haunted! With this card I can select and Special Summon one monster that is in my Graveyard. I choose Dark Strike Fighter!" Fuka announces as mist phases through the ground, bringing with a Dark Strike Fighter.

Yaichi's arrow is still charging through the air towards Strike Fighter. Strike fighter effortlessly knocks it away.

"Damn, I set two face-downs and end my turn." Hima finished.

"Alright!" Fuka shouted as he drew a card from his deck. "Yes, I activate the Spell Card, Polymerization to fuse together my Elemental Hero Ocean from my hand and my Royal Swamp Eel in order to create…" A blue man dressed in seaweed with a dorsal fin jumps up from the ground and the blue eel follows behind it. They both twist together, creating a warp hole in the sky. "Elemental Hero Absolute Zero! (WATER/Level 8/Warrior/ATK 2500/DEF 2000)" He finished exclaiming as a blue man clad in ice looking armor emerges from the warp hole and glides slowly to the ground. His blue cape slowly flowing in the now cold breeze.

"I activate Phantom of Chaos's effect and remove from play Oyster Miester in order for Chaos to be treated as that monster. Go, Dead Duplicate!" Fuka commanded as Phantom of Chaos morphed into the shape of a man wearing round palindromes. "Now, I destroy it in order for you to receive damage equal to its level. Go, Dark Strike Fade!" Strike fighter grabs the swirling black mist man and crushes it, only leaving a white orb in its place.

"Now I activate its effect. When it is sent to the Graveyard except by battle I can place one Oyster Token on my side of the field! (WATER//Level 1/Fish/ATK 0/DEF 0)" a brown oyster drops from the air and lands in Strike Fighter's hand. He crushes it and a white orb appears. He throws both orbs at Hima, hitting him and causing him to fall on one knee.

Hima&Shouri: 3000

Fuka: 8000

"Hima, are you alright?" Shouri asked as she rushed over to the knelt Hima.

"Go away!" Hima barked at her as she tried to lift him up.

"Hima……" Shouri whined as she backed away to her spot.

"Now if you too ass wipes are done with the drama. Attack Yaichi, Strike Fighter!" Fuka commanded as Strike Fighter charges at the green samurai.

"Sharpen your blade; I activate the Trap Card, Samurai Foresight! By sending one "Six Samurai" monster from my hand to my Graveyard and paying 500 Life Points I can destroy the attacking monster and you receive damage equal to the destroyed monster's ATK!" Hima interrupted as Yaichi readied an arrow in his bow. He fired its arrow, piercing Strike Fighter's stomach, causing him to explode violently.

"Damn." Fuka said as the arrow scraped his leg.

Hima&Shouri: 2500

Fuka: 5200

"But I can still attack with Absolute Zero! Go, Absolute Chill!" He continued to command as his blue knight jumped up in the air. Snow started falling from the now dark sky, swirling around Yaichi.

"Almost, I activate the Quick-Play Spell Card, Scrolls of the Six Samurai….." Hima said as he flipped over his card.

Six scrolls emerge from the card. Purple, green, and red colored scrolls wrapped around Yaichi, causing him to explode. Yellow, orange, and black scrolls wrapped around Nisashi, causing him to explode. "…..I tribute two Six Samurais in order to Special Summon my Great Shogun Shien from my deck!" A large man emerges from the explosions. A white-skinned large man emerges from the explosions; his large black armor shimmers in the son that broke threw the now clear sky. His helmet erupts in ablaze, causing everyone to develop sweat.

"You may have negated my first attack, but I can still attack your Grandmaster, go!" Fuka yelled as Absolute Zero charges at the aged samurai and materializes an ice sword which he used to cute him in half, causing him to explode.

"Grandmaster!" Hima cried as his Life Points started to fall.

Hima&Shouri: 2100

Fuka: 5200

"I set a face-down and end my turn." Fuka finished

"Allow me!" Shouri shouted as she drew a card from her deck. "Fisrt I activate the Trap Card, Double-Edged Sword Technique to bring back my Six Samurai Irou and my Grandmaster!" [Irou: (DARK/Warrior/Level 4/ATK 1700/DEF 1200)] And aged swordsman erupts from the ground, dusting dirt off of his dark armor. Mist shrouds the street from the alley ways and disperses, leaving a long-haired blind folded samurai in its wake.

"Wait, those are my cards! What are you going to do with those?" Hima asked as he watched Shouri smile.

"I will remove them from play in order to Fusion Summon my guardian, The Six Samurai-Guardian Irou! (EARTH/Warrior/Level 9/ATK 2600/DEF 500)" Shouri answered as a heavily dark armored swordsman fell from the sky. As it landed four diamond shaped shields landed on its back.

Hima's mouth drops as he watches a familiar swordsman stand up.

"How….did you get that mons-" Hima pauses as he looks through his fusion deck. "That is my card! You took it straight from my deck!" he exclaimed.

"You didn't think that I would stay at the hospital without seeing your deck did you?" Shouri smirked. "Now Guardian, attack that blue thing. Protective Melee!" The heavily armored warrior gracefully jumped up in the air. It raised its right arm, causing the four shields on its back to form around it. It then came down on Absolute Zero, causing a big explosion.

"Before that happened I activated my Trap Card, Wobaku. It allows me to receive 0 damage and my monsters cannot be destroyed by battle." Fuka said as Gaudian Irou back away and noticed that Absolute Zero is being covered by a thin film of white aura.

"Fine. I send from my hand to my Graveyard two Gaurdian Drag-Solar Dragons in order to bring back my Six Samurais Nisashi and Yaichi. Sunset!" Shouri replied as two large yellow four-legged and winged dragons phase through the ground carrying the archer and the samurai along with them. They both jump off of their backs and landed with a thud. "I set a face-down and end my turn. During the end phase of my turns I lose 100o Life Points for each card that was Special Summon with Solar Dragon."

Hima&Shouri: 100

Fuka: 5200

"My move!" Fuka said as he drew a card from his deck. "Absolute Zero attack Yaichi!" he ordered as Zero raises his arm, summoning two giant icicles behind him. They charge forward towards the brown archer.

"I discard from my hand my Guardian Drag-Iron Dragon. It negates the attack of your monster." Shouri interrupted as a large grey colored shield with the head of a dragon on the top emerged from the ground and melts the icicles as it hit the shield.

"Damn it, I set two face-downs and end my turn." Fuka retorted.

"I am going to end this!" Hima yelled as he drew a card from his deck. "Lets go Guardian, attack Zero!" The large armor charged at Absolute Zero and punches a hole threw its stomach, causing it to explode.

Hima&Shouri: 100

Fuka: 5100

"I activate my Trap Card, Torrential Rampage! When a WATER monster is destroyed by battle I can destroy all monsters that are on the field." Fuka said as a huge tidal wave erupts from behind.

"Not really. Because Gaudian Irou is face-up on the field Six Samurai monsters cannot be destroyed by card effects except him." Hima argued back. Nisashi and Yaichi jump behind the Guardian while he and the Great Shogun are swept up in the wave, destroying them.

"Damnit!" Fuka yelled as he new what was coming.

"Now Nisashi attack him, Double Swallow!" Hima commanded as Nisashi teleported in front of Fuka, striking him with one of his swords.

Hima&Shouri: 100

Fuka: 3700

"Nisashi can attack again if I control another Six Samurai, go!" Nisashi returns and cuts Fuka's chest with his other sword.

Hima&Shouri: 100

Fuka: 2300

"Yaichi follow up, Peirce Shot!" Yaichi knelt down on one knee and fired one of his arrows, piercing Fuka's leg.

Hima&Shouri: 100

Fuka: 1000

"I activate the Trap Card, Escape from the Dark Dimension! I can Special Summon one DARK monster that is removed from play and I choose, Six Samurai Irou!" Hima finished as a large hole appears from the sky. The black whole creates a loud ringing sound which sended a dark mass from out of it. As the mass lands on the ground the ringing and the hole disappear. The mass "stands" up and take the form of a human male. With a flash of light in its place stands Irou, stretching as if it just woke up.

"Irou, lets end this game! Blind Edge!" Hima orders as Irou jumps up and charges at Fuka.

"You loss. I activate the Trap Card, Aquatic Guardian. Once per turn I can remove from play one WATER monster from my Graveyard in order for the damage that I receive from an attack becomes zero. I remove Elemental Hero Absolute Zero from my Grave." With a blink of an eye Absolute Zero phases through the ground and grabs Irou's arm, stopping his slash from completing.

"Damnit! I was so close!" Hima cried as his Life Points counted down to zero due to Solar Dragons effect.

As the holograms faded two of Fuka's gang members grab Shouri from behind. Fuka walks over to Hima as he falls on his knee and pulls out his gun.

[END of CHAPTER]


End file.
